


They Call Me Monster

by NegroLeo



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert, Reader is a hybrid, Slow Burn, Underfell, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: When you lose everything...When you have no memories...When each day is filled with nothing but pain...The one thing that keeps you going?The will to survive.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone was wondering I picture the main character looking like this for [Y/n](http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/49fa66cb847e12e72d43b312beb7c6b0/http://i105.photobucket.com/albums/m204/Wonderland_of_stars/Anime/Female/6ozcef.png) I would post who and where I found this image but I lost the page. If anyone finds it let me know it's a very good picture and I would love to credit the artist.

_The first thing she could remember was pain. A searing feeling that raced through her blood, setting every cell, every nerve, on fire. She hadn’t understood then what was going on. What they were doing to her. Why they were doing this to her._

_The only thing she knew was pain._

_It was the only thing she would know for years._

_Sometimes it was created by blades. Sharp objects that tore her skin apart._

_Sometimes it came in the form of needles. Pinpricks of pain that was end with her thrashing around as she felt herself burn from the inside out._

_It was the only thing she knew. The pain. It blended the days together. That constant pain that stayed with her no matter what. The faceless voices, the white clad people. All came and went. The pain remained._

_Soon she learned to wear it like a second skin. She grew to ignore it. No matter how it grew she refused to allow it to consume her anymore. On the first day her mind forced the pain away she vowed they would pay. The ones who did this to her. To others._

_She would cut out the price of her pain from their flesh._

_She needed only wait._

_And wait._

_And wait._

_Until one day they went too far._

_On that day the pain consumed her once more and she saw nothing._

_Nothing but blood and fire._


	2. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't say when I'll have more chapters up I'm currently writing several stories at once so...I'll do my best.

The city of Ebott had never been the most law abiding city. The crime rate was never the highest in the country, neither was it the lowest. Still it had been a relatively quiet city for many years. That all changed however when monsters tore through the mountain that looked over the city. 

They were aggressive, cold, and cruel. If it weren’t for the young child that emerged with the monsters many would have been slain on sight. It took many months of negotiation before they were allowed off the mountain that had been their prison for many years. When they were it came as no surprise however when a general outcry rang across the country. 

Many refused to accept these monsters. Some claimed they were here to finish the war that had sealed them away. Others claimed they had come only to steal their women and children. A small portion spoke in their defense, but they were quickly lost amongst the voices of hate. 

Despite the people’s reluctance monsters began to integrate themselves into society. Over the years it was no longer unusual to see one walking down the street. A grudging acceptance settled across the world, though many still spoke out. There were more then a few bumps, even to this day nothing is perfect, most of the monster kind however are allowed to live in a tense peace. 

That peace was the only thing that kept Y/n from attacking the monsters standing in front of her. With the bandana wrapped around the lower half of her face (a position that it was often seen in) she hadn’t smelled them. A mistake that she was kicking herself for as she took a step back putting distance between herself and them. 

“Oh come on don’t be like that sweetheart we just want to play,” One of the monsters crooned. 

Growling low in her throat Y/n took another step back. If she didn’t need to get supplies she never would have set foot in the monster district. There were hundreds of horror stories about what happened to people who wandered into the monster district alone. Not that Y/n believed them. She’d been here nearly a thousand times already and always made it out alright. 

Of course that was usually because she didn’t allow herself to be caught. Like today.

“Sorry not interested,” Y/n snarled debating her options. 

“Oh don’t be like that! It’s been forever since we got to play with a human!” The chuckle that followed was anything but pleasant. 

“No thanks I got other things to do,” Y/n said.

Before the monsters could react she turned and ran. Being in an alley her options were very limited. The monsters stood at the alleys opening, all the doors around her were most likely locked, and she doubted anyone was going to come to her rescue. Which left one option. 

“You can’t run sweetie! There’s nowhere to run!” The monster howled as they chased her. 

Y/n payed them no attention as she raced through the backstreets. She knew she only needed a second to lose them and be on her way. Y/n hadn’t expected it to be so hard to buy that second however. No matter where she ducked behind, or jumped over they always seemed to be there. It was starting to get on her nerves. 

Finally she got a stroke of luck. 

Ahead of her a truck was passing through one of the wider streets. With a feral grin Y/n continued running despite the horn blaring as she approached. At the last second she ducked down and slid under the truck. The curses of the monster behind her were like sweet music and she wasted no time in putting more distance between them. 

It was only when she was sure that she was far enough that Y/n stopped. Leaning against the wall behind her she fished into her pocket for her phone. The piece of plastic she pulled out was old and beaten. She’d salvaged it from a trash can behind an electronics store. With a little bit of tinkering Y/n had managed to get it working again and had been using it ever since. A glance at the phone revealed that she wasn’t late but only had a few minutes to reach the designated meeting spot. 

With a huff Y/n pushed herself off the wall and began running again. Following the familiar path she made it with seconds to spare. It took little effort on her part to spot her supplier. The monster in question was leaning against a wall underneath a street light. Rolling her eyes at the theatrics Y/n stalked over to them.

“You’re late Lil’ buddy,” A gruff voice called out once she was close enough.

“Got a little sidetracked playing with some idiots,” Y/n offered, “You got everything I need?”

“The usual. Enough DT and ATK vitamins to last you for the month. I also threw in some MTT Brand Food Dust,” The monster replied patting the bag at his side. 

“What about the magic stabilizers?” Y/n asked.

“Sorry Lil’ Buddy but those are harder to get. Cost more too. I’m already sticking my neck out for you in getting this stuff,” The monster shrugged before lighting a cigarette.

“Fine, how much?” 

“600,” Came the bored reply.

“Are you fucking with me BP? That’s triple what it was last time!” Y/n growled. 

“Hey like I said this stuff isn’t easy to get! I have to hang around that freak scientist and sneak it away when she’s not looking! Either pay or I’m leaving!” BP, a large humanoid - cat monster, growled right back. 

“This is robbery,” Y/n snarled even as she fished for the sack of gold at her side.

“Whatever you say Lil’ Buddy. You ever gonna tell me what all this is for anyway? Not like you can do much with it, doesn’t affect humans the way it does monster,” BP drowned as she counted out the coins. 

Y/n didn’t reply only dropping the coins in his outstretched paw before snatching up the bag he offered her. Looping it around her shoulders Y/n threw a glare at the monster before turning and walking away. 

“Pleasure doing busy with ya Lil’ Buddy,” BP called after her. 

Y/n only response was to shoot the cat monster the bird over her shoulder. It didn’t take her long to get out of the monster district. This time paying attention to everything around her. By the time she was back on the human side of town it had gotten dark and cold. Both of which were the perfect cover for her. No one looked twice at her as she walked the streets. Everyone assumed she was a member of one of the local gangs and left her alone. 

Making her way across town she stopped only once to swipe some blankets someone had thrown away. They smelled like mildew and old soap but they were warm. With them tucked under her arm Y/n made her way to an old series of factories and buildings that had been shut down then forgotten. Ducking into the closest building she climbed to the top floor where light seeped under one of the many doors. Without hesitation she unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

“I’m back Rocky!” She called as she closed the door behind her. 

“Y/n!” 

A small child dashed through the small room and threw themselves at her. With a small laugh Y/n dropped her luggage and picked the boy up. 

“You been good today? Stay out of sight?” Y/n asked as she gently pushed hair out of their face.

“Yup! I even waited to turn on the lamps like you told me too!” Rocky chirped at her.

“Good boy,” Y/n cooed as she laid a kiss on his slightly scaled forehead. 

Rocky looked like no other child. At first glance he would seem like a human kid until someone got closer. Then they would notice the scales that dotted his forehead, along with the small tail that peeked out from his shirt. It that weren’t enough one would only need to look at his eyes and ears to tell that he wasn’t human. Instead of normal eyes he had dual colored irises (blue and green) and fin like ears. 

“Did you bring me anything today sis?” Rocky asked sniffing her lightly for any hidden sweets.

“Sorry not today I had to go pick up your vitamins, maybe next time,” Y/n said before she set him down to unwind the bandana from her face. 

She like Rocky was different. 

The lower half of her face resembled that of a wolfs. Pulling the hat from her head revealed two flattened down triangular ears. Her long coat hid the tail that now swung free as she stepped further into the somewhat crumbling room. All these features pointed to the same thing that Rocky’s did. They weren’t humans. But they weren’t monsters. She had once heard someone refer to them as Hybrids but Y/n wasn’t sure if that fit. 

“Okay sis, will you tell me a story tonight?” Rocky begged as they made their way to a nest of stolen blankets and pillows.

“Of course, but first you have to take your vitamins okay?”

“Okay,” Rocky replied with a long suffering sigh. 

Y/n laughed as she added the new blankets to the pile. It had been a little over a month since they’d found this place. In no time at all she’d turned into their home. Sure it lacked heat and water but they made do. They always had. Even when they were still stuck in that hellhole. 

Now wasn’t the time to think about that though. Now was the time to give Rocky his vitamins and hunker down for the night. 

“Now what story do you want to hear tonight?” Y/n asked once they were lying in their nest cuddled around each other.

“Read me “Fluffy Bunny goes on a Picnic”?” Rocky asked clutching the treasured book to his chest. 

“You ask for that every night though, aren’t you sick of it yet?” Y/n teased as she took the book.

“Never! Fluffy Bunny is the best!” Rocky shouted puffing out his cheeks.

“Alright alright. Fluffy Bunny it is then. You ready sport?”

“Ready.”

“Okay. One day Fluffy Bunny decided to go on a picnic,” Y/n read her voice sliding over the familiar words. 

In no time the story was over and Rocky was curled into her side asleep. Reaching over Y/n blew out their “lamp” (a piece of heat resistant glass over a nearly burned out candle) before covering them both in blankets. Once that was done she stared into the darkness her mind replaying old memories. 

_Fire…_

_Blood…._

_Pain…._

Those days weren’t so far behind them. If they were caught now who knew what would happen. Would they be sent back? Would they be terminated? Y/n growled softly at the thoughts. She didn’t know what would happen if they were caught. So the only thing she could do was make sure they weren’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile. I wish I had a good excuse but really I've been putting off writing to sew plushies. XP The POV changes some in this chapter but I promise it's to further the plot. Or what plot I have.....anyway enjoy!

_“Today we regret to inform the public that yet another monster/human couple has been attacked and murdered within their own home. The now deceased Rebecca Stoneway and her significant other a local Snowdrake had been together for the past six months. Many report that while they received some grief over being an interspecies couple no one believed that they would become the victims of such a crime. It is such a shame that these events still occur even after all these years…”_

With an irritated sigh Sans turned off the t.v. before tossing the remote onto his cluttered desk. It seemed like every channel was reporting on the recent attacks. Something that made him growl. Humans only seemed to care about monsters when one of their own was involved or if they could get a decent story out of the situation. It made him sick. 

Even after all these years monsters were no safer then when they had come out of the mountain. If it wasn’t one thing it was another. If he were honest Sans was starting to wish they’d never come to the surface in the first place. Heaving a huge sigh he grabbed the mug sitting on a pile of books and walked over to the near broken down coffee machine. As Sans mechanically filled the mug his mind wandered to the last couple years. 

_“Seems like only yesterday we were back there with the kid,”_ He mused not noticing (or caring) when his mug overflowed.

Frisk. The Monster Ambassador. Child of Monster Royalty. And the only human mage they knew of. The kid held a lot of titles but to Sans they were still the puny runt that stumbled into Underground. The one that could control time itself. 

Finally setting the (empty) coffee pot down he made his way back to his desk. The power Frisk wielded was one that could only be used by a soul of pure determination. Sans had yet to meet another soul with as much determination as the kid. That didn’t mean they weren’t out there. The very thought that there could be another soul was the reason he was here. When Alphys had approached him about continuing her work he had initially turned her down. Although a brilliant scientist Alphys was more then a little unhinged, which meant working with her was like playing with a bomb. Eventually it would all blow up in his face if he had agreed.

Then the murders had started. 

Both monsters and humans dying with no evidence to who or what had committed the crimes. It was only after traces of magic were discovered at one of the crime scenes that Sans realized something was wrong. The magic they found was not normal. It was twisted. Corrupted. Neither he or Alphys had ever seen anything like it. In fact no one had. Not even Toriel, and she was one of the oldest monsters alive. (Not that Sans would ever say that around her. He may be a skeleton but he did not have a death wish)

He had been ordered to help Alphys study the magic in hopes of tracking down its source. As corrupted as it was however the task was anything but simple. 

Glaring at the papers on his desk Sans took a sip of his coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste. Each page held different information they had gleamed about the magic. None of the pages in front of him however held the answer to the question Sans had been asking himself for days.

_‘Who did it belong too?’_

-

Y/n ducked through the alley her eyes scanning for any sign of trouble. Although it was easier for her to move around at night it was also more dangerous. They were running low on food again though and Y/n had sworn to never let Rocky go hungry again. That was easier said then done however. Because they were hybrids they needed human and monster food. One to feed the body, the other to feed the soul. The pills she got from BP could only do so much and with the strict laws on monster food distribution it was even harder to come by. 

Harder but not impossible. 

There were two places she raided whenever there supplies got low. Both were run by dangerous monsters, and each time Y/n “borrowed” food from them the threat of getting caught doubled. If not for her magic Y/n would have been caught by now. Taking one last look to make sure the coast was clear Y/n took a deep breath before calling her magic forward. 

Her soul hummed as darkness wrapped around her body. Wisps of black clung to her skin as she allowed herself to melt into the shadows behind her. For a brief moment Y/n was completely swallowed by the darkness. The cool feeling of magic swelled around her as she moved through the shadows. The feeling faded once she stepped into the empty bakery. Y/n waited as her magic scoped out the room she was in. The shadows slithered into every nook and cranny showing her what she couldn’t see. Only when she confirmed there was nothing else in the room did she start grabbing whatever pastries that were in reach. 

Y/n’s magic was unique. (Well as far as she knew) Her magic allowed her to not only use shadows to move from place to place. It also allowed her to form them into various weapons and alerted her if anyone stepped into her territory. They were pretty useful but there were times when Y/n dreamed of being swallowed by the shadows. Drowning in the darkness until it seeped into her very bones. Y/n had never been sure if that was a side effect from the years she’d in that place or if she was just naturally wary of the dark. 

Either way she tended to avoid using her magic. It was only times like these when she had no other choice. 

Once her arms and bags were full Y/n stepped back through the shadows. Stepping back out into the alley she waited for any sign that something had gone wrong. Minutes passed and nothing changed. Taking a deep breath Y/n shouldered her bags and moved on. If she were lucky she’d be able to hit up Grillby’s before the night ended. 

-

When Muffet arrived at her store the next day she was annoyed to find that her little thief had broken in again. It had been months since the first time the little thief had broken in and stolen from her. What infuriated her the most wasn’t the stolen merchandise though. It was the fact that no matter what she did, traps, cameras, guards, nothing seemed to be able to catch even the slightest glimpse of them. If she didn’t know for a fact that items were missing from her shelves Muffet would have sworn she was losing her mind. Or someone was playing an elaborate trick on her. 

As her spiders went to work preparing the store for opening something buzzed at the back of her mind. It was the same feeling she got every time this happened. As if something had been changed but she couldn’t tell what. Crossing four of her arms Muffet frowned before deciding to ignore it. Whatever the feeling was it would go away in time, like it always did. 

As Muffet began going about her day she failed to notice the scrap of fabric that had fallen under the counter. Or the shadowy hand the grabbed it and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A first look at readers magic. What'd you think? Trying something different but something similar to what you might find in the underground. Who knows what I'll write next. Hope yall liked it.


	4. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joke is there really is a chapter lol.

Y/n knew today was going to be one of those days. From the moment she woke up there was a sensation at the back of her mind that warned her from going out. The few times she’d gotten these feelings before something always occurred. Sometimes they were bad. Other times they were good. This was one of the bad ones. If she had any say they would not be going anywhere. Rocky however had other ideas. 

“Y/n?” He’d asked his voice nervous.

“Hmmm?” Y/n hummed in response focused on digging out some food from their supplies. 

“Do you think we could go to the park today?”

The question caught her off guard. Putting down the stale muffin in her hands Y/n turned to face her brother. Although his memories from before weren’t as deep as her he knew they wouldn’t be seen out in public much. Even if no one was looking for them anymore there was always the chance someone would discover their secret. Y/n knew in her heart that if that did happen they wouldn’t be accepted. They lived in two worlds, both of which weren’t kind. The best they could hope for is if the world chose to ignore them. The worst….well she didn’t allow herself to dwell on that much. 

Rocky asking to go out in public meant two things. He was feeling trapped and his magic was becoming a problem again. Normally Y/n tried to take him out a couple nights a week to try and help him control it. After the murders started happening however she couldn’t risk it. Seems the consequences of skipping their last few sessions had caught up to her. 

“You’re magic bothering you?” Y/n asked turning to face him. 

“Y-yeah, I’ve tried doing little things here and there but it doesn’t help much,” Rocky confessed staring down at his feet. 

“I’m sorry, I should have paid better attention,” Y/n said drawing him into a loose hug, “Next time tell me right away and I’ll figure something out okay?”

“Okay sis,” Rocky replied wrapping his smaller arms around her, “Does that mean we can go to the park today?”

Y/n internally cringed at the question. All her sense were screaming at her not to go out but her mind was telling her that Rocky came first. As the two sides waged war against each other Rocky pulled away to stare at his feet again. Distracted as you were it took you a second to realize he was speaking. 

“I understand if we can’t, I just thought it would be nice to go out with you during the day,” Rocky said biting his lower lip after he finished speaking. 

And that was that.

“We can go out Rocky, but you have to promise that you won’t put up a fuss if we have to leave early,” Y/n said letting out a small sigh of defeat.  
“I promise!”

“You also have to wear the makeup so we don’t get caught when you run out of excess magic,” Y/n said even as Rocky scrunched up his nose.

“Do I have too? The makeup makes my scales itch,” Rocky whimpered.

“I know but it’s the only way we’ll be safe.”

“Okay but can we get some mean cream while we’re out?” Rocky asked peering up at her.

“I think I can manage that.” Y/n giggled ruffling her brothers hair. 

Half an hour later two human walked out of the abandoned building. No one paid them any attention as they made their way down the street. To everyone else they were appeared to be nothing but another pair of kids. If someone had looked closer however they would have noted the small things that gave them away. The way the wolf ears on the girls hoodie twitched from time to time. Or if you looked closely at the boy you might see a shimmer of scales play over his face. Thankfully no one looked closer and the two continued their walk uninterrupted. 

-

When they got to the park it wasn’t as deserted as usual. It seemed like some kind of party was going on near one of the entrances. Y/n’s skin pricked at the number of people but one look from Rocky had her biting her tongue. The smile on his face calmed her nerves somewhat, still she kept her magic ready in case anything did happen and she had to get them out quick. Dropping onto a nearby bench Y/n watched as Rocky took off towards the playground. It felt good to see him acting like a kid, with not a care in the world. It almost gave her a glimpse at the life Rocky could have had if things had been different. 

The life she might have had if things had been different…

Shaking off thoughts of the past Y/n tried to focus on the here and now. It wasn’t always easy. With the sound of Rocky’s cries of delight ringing in her ears however made it a little easier. Minutes ticked by as Y/n kept a close eye on her brother. It seemed like he’d taken a liking to another child, one who wore a red and black striped shirt, and the two played together for awhile. Y/n felt some content seep into her soul as she watched the two. The feeling enough for her to drop her guard for a moment and close her eyes. 

A mistake that seemed determined to ruin her mood. 

“How dare you touch my son!” A shrill voice called out followed by what sounded like a slap, “You are a traitor to your own kind! Someone should lock you and those beasts you brought with you in a cage!”

Her eyes immediately opened to locate the source of the sound. Rocky and his friend where over by the monkey bars. The other child was now sitting on the ground, a hand pressed to their cheek, as a tall gangly woman stood over them yelling. Rocky was kneeling beside the child trying to shield them from the words, even from a distance Y/n could see his magic flickering in distress. A low growl worked its way from her throat as she pulled up her mask and started striding over to them. In the state Rocky was in there was no telling if he’d be able to keep his magic covering them like before. It was better to be safe then sorry, a lesson she knew by heart.

If she’d bother to look around Y/n would have noticed that she wasn’t the only one upset by what was occurring. Y/n however was only focused on her brothers distress and not the tall, dangerous looking skeleton that was heading in the same direction. Y/n had nearly reached the small gathering when her ears picked up Rocky’s voice.

“Leave them alone! They didn’t do anything wrong! They were just trying to help him up after he fell off the monkey bars!” Rocky yelled glaring up at the woman. 

“How dare you speak to me! You’re nothing more then a little traitor hanging around with this monster lover! Someone should put you in your place,” The woman screeched rearing back her hand again. 

The woman never got a chance to bring it back down though. The next moment Y/n was there grabbing the woman's wrist. Growling Y/n quickly shoved the woman away as she glared. It was obvious the woman was about to say something but the look in Y/n’s eyes stopped her cold. 

“Try that again and I’ll tear your fucking arm off,” Y/n spat her eyes flashing dangerously.

“And just who are you? These little monsters put their hands on my son! I have every right as a parent to be concerned for his safety,” The woman shouted back ignoring the ripples of danger she felt. 

“Monster? The only monster I see here is you lady. The kind that would attack a defenseless child and then try to justify it. Look around bitch, no one here is going to come to your aid if I decide the world would be a better place without you in it,” Y/n said unaware that the skeleton from before was now standing behind her. 

“Is that threat?!”

“It’s a promise. Now unless you wanna know how it feels to have every bone in your hand broken one by one you’ll shut up and leave. If not, well sweetheart you’re gonna have a bad time,” For the briefest moment Y/n’s eyes flashed red as her magic sought to be unleashed on the woman. 

The woman went pale at the threat. A second later she huffed, snagged her son’s wrist, and walked away. Y/n watched her go before turning her eyes on the other parents and children. Many averted their eyes when she looked their way, something that had Y/n scoffing to herself. Satisfied that no one else was going to interfere Y/n turned back to where the two kids now stood. Ignoring the other kid and skeleton, who she now noticed, Y/n knelt beside her brother eyes searching for any sign he was hurt. 

“Everything okay Rocky? That witch didn’t touch you right?” Y/n voiced reaching out to pat him down. 

“No I’m okay, Frisk is the one who got hit,” Rocky replied suffering Y/n inspection without any protest.

“Okay, scared me there big guy. Promise you’ll be more careful next time.” 

“I promise,” Rocky swore dipping his head slightly. 

Before either could say another word Y/n felt someone tug on her sleeve. Turning her head she noted that it was the other child. (Frisk right? That’s what Rocky had said their name was) They had a big grin on their face as they began moving their hands in somewhat familiar gestures. Of all the things that Y/n had learned over the years sign language was not one of them. When Frisk took note of her confusion they turned to the skeleton and repeated the gestures. 

“FRISK WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR STANDING UP FOR THEM, NOT THAT IT WAS NECESSARY SEEING AS I WOULD HAVE PUT THAT WITCH IN HER PLACE IF YOU HADN’T STEPPED IN,” The skeleton said crossing his arms with a huff his tone filled with disapproval.

Y/n rolled her eyes as Frisk looked up at the skeleton with a frown.

“Look don’t thank me. Seriously I didn’t do it for you kid. That bitches voice was hurting my ears alright?” Y/n said as she stood up from where she was crouched beside Rocky, “With that being said come on bro I promised you some mean cream didn’t I?”

“Can I get more then one today?” Rocky asked.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Y/n replied already walking away from the other two. 

“WAIT!”

Turning back around Y/n raised an eyebrow at the skeleton who was now tapping his foot as he looked away from her. It was obvious he wanted to say something but when he didn’t Y/n huffed. That seemed to do the trick as the skeleton grumbled something under his breath.

“What?” Y/n asked even her hearing not catching what he’d said. 

“DESPITE THE FACT YOUR INTERFERENCE WAS UNNECESSARY, AS I A MEMBER OF THE FORMER ROYAL GUARD WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HANDLE SUCH A SITUATION EASILY, I FEEL AS IF YOU SHOULD BE REWARDED FOR YOUR ACTIONS,” The skeleton said, “WITH THAT BEING SAID IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS THAT YOU WILL ACCEPT AND ALLOW US TO DO SO!”

Y/n was really starting to get annoyed with this guy. Hadn’t she already stated that she didn’t want anything to do with them? That she had only done it because the bitch had verbally attacked her brother? A low growl built its way up her throat, waiting to be released on the unsuspecting skeleton. A squeeze of her hand however brought her attention to Rocky who was looking up at her with concern eyes. With a sigh Y/n smiled down at him before turning her attention back on the monster in front of her. 

“Fine you wanna pay me back, even though I’ve already told you I don’t want anything to do with you, then you can buy us some mean cream,” Y/n stated crossing her arms and daring him to argue. 

“THAT HARDLY SEEMS LIKE A FITTING-,” The skeleton started to say. 

“Take it or leave it,” Y/n hissed before turning and walking away, “Besides it’s easier this way. After this is all over I’ll never have to see your face again.”

Rocky fell into line at her side, something that made her smile. A second later however she felt a presence on her other side. Turning slightly she raised an eyebrow as the child from before jogged slightly to keep up with her. Despite her harsh words the smile from before was still present on Frisk’s face. 

“You’re one strange kiddo aren’t you?” Y/n asked.

In response Frisk only reached up and wrapped their smaller hand around Y/n’s much larger one. She would have pulled away if it weren’t for the fact Rocky grabbed her other hand and looked up at her expectantly. Resigned Y/n allowed the two children to pull her towards the mean cream stand. In the back of her mind she knew the skeleton was following behind them but she hardly paid any mind to him. What was the point if they were never going to meet each other after this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap a new chapter?! What is this?! Could the author be alive?!  
> So many questions.  
> Yes. A new chapter. And Yes. 
> 
> XD  
> Slowly overcoming a mountain of writers block. New chapters for all my stories soon. Question does anyone think I should create a tumblr for this or not?

It had been three weeks since the incident at the park and Y/n had all but forgotten in. She had more things to worry about. Such as the fact their supplies were getting low. Stealing monster food and buying the supplements wasn’t easy but somehow she made it work. There were times though when the supplies she managed to gather weren’t enough. Times like now when there was only a bottle left of the vitamins and a few stale donuts. After staring at them for a minute more Y/n sighed and pulled out two of the donuts. 

“Rocky come eat,” Y/n called as she turned away from the broken refrigerator (she’d found it one night and while it didn’t keep food cold it was somewhere to put it at least).

“Coming!” Rocky called from the other room. 

If Y/n had to guess he’d been reviewing his letters. Something that seemed like a luxury now that they were here. Back in that place learning anything besides how to fight wasn’t looked well on. Y/n knew only a few letters, although she had a head for numbers, while Rocky knew none. That’s why the first chance she got Y/n had snagged a couple books from a local elementary school. Someday she might not be around so it was best to teach Rocky what she could before it was too late. Shaking her head to get those thoughts out of her mind Y/n smiled as Rocky came rushing into the room. 

“Sorry it’s not much but we’re running low on food supplies again,” Y/n said as she handed over the other donut.

“It’s okay! I could eat donuts everyday if I had too!” Rocky chirped before taking a bite.

“Let’s call that plan b okay?” Y/n said as she sawed through a bite of her own. 

“I thought plan b was to burn down the building while and run?” Rocky asked.

“Alright butt head we’ll call it plan “Donut”, now I’m going to go out later tonight and see if I can’t get us some more food. While I’m out I want you to stay here okay?”

“Okay, you’ll be careful though right?” Rocky asked his eyes turning fearful.

“I promise, now finish your donut and then you and I can go practice our letters,” Y/n said feeling slightly amused at his concern. 

When it came down to it she was one of the most dangerous things in this city. Y/n honestly didn’t think there was anyone stupid enough to mess with her. Even if there was, they wouldn’t live long enough to regret their decision. So she wasn’t worried. 

-

Y/n cursed under her breath as she ducked out of the shadows into the alley. Peering down at the sleeve of her arm Y/n growled at the sight of the half burned flesh and cloth. Biting her lower lip she darted down the alley trying to put as much distance between her and the bar as possible. 

_‘Stupid, stupid!’_ Y/n thought as she raced along the garbage lined paths. 

Y/n knew this was her fault. She had allowed herself to get comfortable. Things had been going too well for her lately. Well enough that she had forgotten how dangerous the world could really be. The burn on her arm attested to that. Had Y/n been more wary she might not have been caught off guard by the owner of the bar she’d been breaking into. He had obviously been waiting for her, and the moment she’d set foot into he’d attacked. 

The sight of the fiery monster in all his hateful glory was not one Y/n was going to forget any time soon. Only years of training had enabled her to get away with so few injuries. If she had been anyone else Y/n was sure there would be nothing left of her body but some ash. 

As Y/n ran she considered her next move. There was no way she could go back to the bar now. The fact she had gotten away would only ensure that there would be no escape next time. There was always the bakery, but Y/n found herself hesitant to visit it. Her instincts were telling her to stay away from both places for the foreseeable future and they had never been wrong before. That opened up a whole new can of problems however. 

Like the fact that being unable to visit either place meant she wouldn’t be able to get anymore monster food. 

Something that was vital to their survival. 

Having put a good distance between herself and the bar Y/n dropped against the side of a building. She hardly noticed the pain in her arm as she racked her brains for a solution. They needed that food tonight. Just the thought of what would happen if they ran out and she wasn’t able to get more burned in her mind. 

Just what the hell was she supposed to do now?

-

Felix, or BP as he was known to nearly everyone, had been trying to sleep. He’d just gotten off an eight hour shift and would have to get up in a few hours to go to school. Honestly his life was hell and he relished those few hours of sleep he was able to get. Which is why when he heard the sounds of his phone going off he snarled at the plastic device. Jabbing his finger onto the call button BP roared.

“WHAT!?” 

“Someone sounds grumpy,” A voice that sounded vaguely familiar said.

“Who the fuck is this?!” BP growled pulling his phone away so he could see who it was.

“It’s Y/n, I need a favor.”

“Uh huh and why should I help you Lil’ Buddy?” BP asked annoyed. 

“Because I’ll pay,” Y/n replied which was something BP couldn’t argue with. 

“Fine what do you need? More vitamins?”

“I need monster food.”

Huh?

“Run that by me again Lil’ Buddy?” BP asked thinking he’d misheard.

“I need monster food,” Y/n repeated. 

“Is this some kind of joke Lil’ Buddy because it is not a funny one,” BP growled fully awake now, “I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing but there’s a reason it’s illegal to sell monster food to humans. Those vitamins are one thing but this is something else.”

“Look I don’t care I’ll pay whatever you want but I need monster food and you’re the only person I can turn to,” Y/n snapped her frustration clear. 

“It’s not even about the money Lil’ Buddy. If I get caught smuggling monster food to a human the king will have my head! The answer is no!” BP growled getting frustrated himself. 

Rubbing a paw down his face BP wished he hadn’t quit smoking. It was times like these when he really needed a cigarette. He had been feeling this way more and more ever since he had started dealing with Y/n. Not only did he have to go hang around that crazy doctor to get those pills, he also had to sneak them out past the former judge. Wasn’t he putting himself in enough danger as it is?

“Sorry Lil’ Buddy but you’re going to have find some other sap to put their necks on the line for you,” BP said.

“....”

“Goodnight,” BP said harshly. 

Snapping his phone closed BP let out a long sigh before dropping it on the bed next to him. Rolling back over he tried to put the whole situation out of his mind. No matter what happened it wasn’t his problem. 

Or that’s what he told himself anyway.

-

Y/n growled as she slid her phone back into her pocket. There went her only chance of getting monster food without putting their existence at risk. That left only one option, the one that was the most dangerous in her opinion. Not that Y/n had a choice. She was going to get that monster food, even if that meant exposing herself.


End file.
